Prasino
' Prasino' is the main location of the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Located near Crete, Greece, it had a rivalry with the kingdom of Kokkino and was submerged in the ocean for many years. It is possibly based on the myth of Atlantis, but this is unconfirmed. History For many years, Prasino and its neighboring kingdom, Kokkino, were rivals. But it was when the young King Alexandros ascended the throne, that the rivalry boiled even fiercer, and the two kingdoms were at war with each other. The former King of Kokkino's most trusted advisor Trusty John was sent by the current Kokkinan King to spy on Prasino. John took on the name Cassius and spent years building a reputation in Prasino and getting close to their King. In time, Cassius became Chancellor to the King and became as trusted in Prasino as he had been at home. Still, it was Trusty John's duty to gather information on the Prasino kingdom and use it however he could to advance his own kingdom, Kokkino, and to end the war between the two kingdoms. He took his duty seriously and truly felt that by ending Prasino, he would end the war and save countless lives. When the time came, Cassius counseled King Alexandros to commit a blood ritual and call forth the to put an end to the Kokkino kingdom. Cassius hoped that the Goddess would be so infuriated by the ritual that she would end her connection to Prasino entirely and would join Kokkino's side in the war between the kingdoms. Soon after, the King committed that blood ritual and called forth the Sea Goddess. She rose from the watery depths, still bound by the chains put on her by the Prasino King, but free enough to wreak her havoc and have her vengeance. She destroyed the kingdom of Kokkino, which fell into the sea. She then focused her immense power on Prasino and the royal family of that kingdom, sinking the kingdom to the bottom of the sea. The kingdom remained at the bottom of the sea for centuries. At some point, the king of Prasino, Alexandros, was told that recreating the Elemental machine would break the curse on his kingdom. A mural in the kingdom shows that his belief was that the elemental orbs would aid him in raising his kingdom out of the drink. This was not the case, however. Once the machine was powered, the Sea Goddess used the power of the machine to break her chains. After breaking her chains, the goddess dispelled the bubble that protected the kingdom from the seawater above. This flooded the kingdom, presumably destroying it. Notable Current Residents * King Alexandros * Althea Notable Former Residents * Teresa (deceased) * Daphne (fate unknown) * Naida (deceased) * Calliope (deceased) * Queen of Prasino (deceased) Relevant Parables A King's Folly (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) There was once a noble King who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty Chancellor, the King went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the King to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the Chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The King's daughters themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse, roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the King's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Thalassa, the patron Goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young King of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the Goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young King wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the Goddess for his own kingdom. The King and his trusted Chancellor devised a way to imprison the Goddess' soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the King easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino King and his descendants and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Trivia * Parsino is named after the Greek word for 'green'. Gallery Locations= Lm tower.jpg|Sea Goddess Tower Ruined Path.png|Ruined Path Lm temple entrance.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Arisen Lm temple hall.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Interior Lm room of worship.jpg|Sea Goddess Worship Room Lm royal tomb.jpg|The Royal Tomb lm underground tunnel.jpg|The Underground Tunnel to the Palace lm crystal cave.jpg|The Crystal Cave lm palace entrance.jpg|The Prasino Palace lm prasino great hall.jpg|The Prasino Great Hall lm balcony.jpg|The Balcony Room lm greenhouse.jpg|The Greenhouse Lm machine room.jpg|The Goddess Machine Room Waterfall.jpg|Waterfall Viewing Room.jpg|Viewing Room Strategy Room.jpg|Strategy Room Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room Outdoor Garden.png|Outer Garden LMatPT.jpg|Herbal Pharmacy Library.png|Library LMatPT Hallway.jpg|Hallway Forgotten Cave.jpg|Forgotten Cave Princess calliope room.jpg Theresa's room.jpg Princess althea room.jpg Princess daphnes room.jpg Lm naida's room.jpg |-|Scenery= Prasino kokkino.jpg|Prasino and Kokkino Prior to Destruction Dp8 teaser.jpg|Teaser Shot from Ballad of Rapunzel underwater palace above.jpg|Prasino as Seen from Above Water |-|Concept art= prasino concept.jpg|Prasino Entrance concept art Sea_Goddess_Temple_concept_art.jpg|Sea Goddess temple concept art Pharmacy_concept_art.jpg|Pharmacy concept art Sea Goddess Tower Concept Art.png|Sea Temple Concept Art (Grayscale) Dsp24aJVsAAADR_.jpg|Sea Temple Concept Art (Colored)|link=https://twitter.com/BlueTeaGames/status/1065795433593626624 |-|Depictions= ad 510 prasino.jpg|Mural of Prasino, Circa 510, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide prasino banner.jpg|The Prasino Kingdom's Banner, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide prasino banner path.jpg|Prasino Banner on Path to Goddess Temple, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide prasino banner shield.jpg|A Fallen Prasino Banner, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Prasino palace door emblem.jpg|Prasino Palace Door with Kingdom Crest, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Puzzle king goddess.jpg|Door Lock Puzzle About the Goddess Sinking Prasino, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Puzzle sunken kingdom.jpg|Door Lock Puzzle About the Goddess Sinking Prasino, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide |-|Other images= Prasino royal family portrait.jpg|Prasino Royal Family portrait Goddess fallen scroll.jpg|Parchment About the Fall of Prasino Prasino kingdom map.jpg|Prasino Map (The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard